Letters from a Mother
by kitkatkay
Summary: Letters from Quinn written on the day she released baby Beth in to adoption


This is my first Glee fan fic. Not my first story, but it has been several years since I last wrote anything other than term papers and my thesis. Reviews very appreciated :)

Dear my sweet baby Beth Mercedes,

I do not have the words to tell you how much I love you and how hard it was for me to give you to your mom today but I need to try. I love you more than I could ever say and I wanted to keep you so very much but I couldn't be the mother you deserve. I want you to have a bright future; a future full of love and happiness and security and fun and music and joy. A life with me as you mother though would not have given you those things. Your father and I are too young, too immature. Life with us would be a struggle for you. I can't bear to give you anything but the best I can offer and Shelby is that. She will love you as much as I do and give you everything I can't. A stable home, the best education, dance classes, music lessons and all the things a perfect girl like you deserves.

I have so many hopes for you. I hope that you love music as much as I do, I hope you're smarter than me and don't fall in to the same pit-traps I did. Having you taught me what is important in this life. Be kind to everyone because sometimes the people you never expected end up being the greatest friends you could ever need. Love yourself and don't let anyone tell you who you should be. Do not blindly follow the rules, whatever they maybe because sometimes the rules aren't there to keep you safe or happy but rather to keep someone else down. Sing or dance or write or draw or do anything you want to express yourself because you are wonderful just the way you are and the world should see you for who you are.

Please know that giving you to your mom was, and always will be, the hardest choice I ever had to make. But I know it was the right one. The moment I saw you, Beth, I knew that I loved you far too much to be selfish so I cried not only because you were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on, but also because I knew had to say goodbye. My one and only regret is that I am not enough for you. I will think of you every day for all of my life and wish that I was good enough to be your mom. Please know that your father and I loved you and will always love you. Don't ever think for one moment in your life that we didn't know just how precious you are. Please be happy, sweetheart. That is my greatest wish for you.

Love,

Your mother, Quinn

Shelby,

Today I am giving you the most precious thing in the world, my daughter. I know you will love her as much as I do and that you will take care of her but I have a few things to ask. Please tell her about us. Do not do to her what Rachel's dads did to her. Tell her good things about Puck and I. Tell her what we look like and that we love her. Tell her the story of her name. Tell her that I like singing and dancing and yellow flowers. Tell her that I love vanilla cupcakes and hate peaches. Tell her that I got ear infections and wore braces and that was shy as a child. Tell her that I am stubborn and loyal and outgoing. Tell her Puck loves video games and sports. That he plays guitar and knows how to dance.

I know that it's hard to find good things about Puck but he's not all bad. He is protective of those he cares about and takes responsibility for them, and he knows who he is. Puck may not be very mature or all that smart but he's a good guy and if we had been older he would have made a wonderful dad. He loves Beth so much and giving her to you hurt him too.

Let her sing and dance and take art and drama and play sports. Give her a pet. Take her camping and to Disneyworld. Give her chores and teach her to cook. Give her so many different experiences. Give her the balance I didn't have. My parents always wanted me to be perfect, the most popular, the most talented, and the smartest so that I became another trophy for them to show their friends at dinner parties. Even though I was what they wanted of me and I appeared to have a charmed life I was unhappy. I had distant parents and shallow friends. I couldn't be the kind of good person I could have been. Let Beth be whatever she wants. If she doesn't want to sing, don't make her. If she is shy, let her be shy. If she likes sports, let her play sports. Let her be who she wants to be so she can be happy. I want her to be so happy that she knows that Puck and I made the right choice.

If it's not too much trouble, could you send me a picture every now and then?

-Quinn


End file.
